Please Look At Me
by Arthuriver
Summary: "Lihat aku. Pandang aku. Tatap aku. Sampai kumati, kau takkan pernah mau menatapku. Meski aku memohon dengan sangat padamu. Ya kan, Indonesia?"  MalayNesia slight NetherNesia. AU. Malay-centric. Death Chara. RnR?


Please Look at Me!

Hitlericious, on.

Hello, sobat-sobit! XD ini Avacena Ice! Ganti nama gegara lagi kesengsem akut sama om Hitler! XD #sedeng ohya, buat yang nunggiun TNR, sabar ya! #siapayangnunggu? #pedog #plak

Abaikan diatas. Mari mulai weird fict ini.

Disclaimer: APH bukan punya saya. APH punya mantan pembokat saya, Hidekaz Himaruya. #plak

Musicing by: I Want You by Janet Jackson. Bagus banget lagunya mbak Jeje! Ah, mungkin emang karena ada unsur nama klan Jackson-nya kali ya? Dan entah kenapa pas saya ngetik fict ini, feel-nya dapet banget.

Warning: OOC. Abal. Gaje. Ngablak. Blangsak. Judul nggak kreatif. Sho-ai. Malay-centric. MalayNesia slight NetherNesia. Death chara. Historical slight.

Yang nggak suka, dipersilahkan mundur dengan lapang dada. ;)

.

.

Happy Reading :D

.

.

Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Kau menatapnya dengan lembut. Penuh rasa kasih sayang. Penuh rasa cinta. Penuh rasa… tak mau kehilangan.

Kapan, kapan kau mau menatapku seperti itu? Kapan kau mau memandangku dengan tatapan kasih sayang? Kapan kau mau berhenti menatapku sebelah mata, penuh kebencian di setiap pancarannya?

Kapan, kapan kau berhenti menganggapku hanya sebagai… adikmu?

.

.

"Tulip untukmu, Nesia-chan!"

"U-udah gue bilang, JANGAN PANGGIL GUE PAKE EMBEL-EMBEL -CHAN! Emang gue cewek apa? Dan buang tulip busuk itu!"

Biar kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir merahmu itu terdengar begitu menusuk, tapi sebenarnya kau senang kan? Kau senang dia memberimu bunga nasionalnya dan dia senang kau mau menerimanya.

Pipimu merona kala dirinya membisikkan kata-kata romantis yang membuatku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Mengapa kau mau saja menerima kata-katanya yang… bagiku tiada artinya itu? Mengapa kau tidak pernah—sedikitpun—menerima kata-kata yang kutujukan hanya padamu?

…hanya padamu seorang?

.

.

Aku tak mengerti. Dan tak akan pernah mengerti. Kenapa kau mau berada didekatnya, disampingnya. Kau tahu dia pernah membuat rakyatmu—dan mungkin dirimu—sengsara. Kau tahu dia pernah menguras harta kekayaan alammu hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya semata. Kau tahu dia pernah menorehkan luka di setiap jengkal tubuhmu. Kau tahu itu, 'Ndon. Kau tahu. Dan kau mengerti.

Apa… apa karena dia terlalu lama berada disampingmu, sehingga kau betah berlama-lama bersamanya?

.

.

"Kamu tahu, Nesia-chan? Tulip-tulip di taman ini memang indah. Tapi bagiku, kamulah yang paling indah. Kamu adalah tulip terindah yang pernah kulihat."

"Go-gombal ah!"

Kau meninju pelan lengan si tulip pirang. Bukannya kesakitan, dia malah tertawa melihatmu merona karena rayuannya. Dan kemudian kau dan dirinya berlarian mengitari taman. Kau mengejar dan berusaha menangkapnya. Deraian tawa riang terus keluar dari bibirmu. Kau tersenyum manis.

Dan senyum manismu, bukan untukku, hanya untuknya. Seorang.

.

.

"'Ndon, beresin rumah gue mau?"

"…"

"'Ndon?"

"BERESIN SENDIRI! LU KAN PUNYA TANGAN, PUNYA KAKI, DUA LAGI! KERJAIN SENDIRI DONG! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG RAKYAT GUE BANYAK YANG JADI PEMBOKAT RAKYAT LU, LU BISA NYURUH GUE JADI PEMBOKAT LU JUGA! "

Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar butir-butir kasih sayang di setiap katamu. Kata-kata yang kau keluarkan penuh kebencian. Amarah. Peluapan kekesalanmu padaku.

Apa, apa bedanya? Kenapa kau sebegitu membenciku hanya karena rakyatmu jadi pembantu rakyatku? Kenapa kau tidak benci saja si tulip sialan itu yang pernah menyiksa rakyatmu, lebih dari ini? Kenapa, kenapa Indon?

Oh. Aku tahu. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa membencinya karena… kau mencintainya.

.

.

"Nesia, kalau aku mati, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Ngo-ngomong apa sih lu? Nggak mutu deh!"

"Udah, jawab aja."

"Gu-gue… nggak ah!"

"Nesia~"

"U-ugh, iya, iya. Gue… mungkin bakalan nangis sampe air mata gue kering. Dan gue mungkin bakalan… nyusul elu. Heh! Jangan ketawa lu! Dasar pedog*! Nggak, kalo lu mati, gue bakalan sujud syukur deh!"

Dirinya tertawa ketika kau mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang membuatnya merasa istimewa—dan yang paling istimewa—di hatimu.

Kalau aku yang mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Indon?

Oh. Aku tahu. Tentu saja kau akan tertawa senang kan? Kau pasti sujud syukur karena aku tak akan mengambil kebudayaanmu lagi.

Ya kan?

.

.

"Huatchim! –srot-"

"Makanya, apa gue bilang kan? Jangan maksain diri ke rumah pas lagi ujan deh! Kaya nggak tau ganasnya ujan di Jakarta aja! Kalo kaya gini, gue juga yang repot tau, ngurusin lu yang sakit!"

"Ya, maaf. Aku kan kangen sama kamu."

"Ya seenggaknya tunggu dulu sampe ujan reda dulu dong di bandara!"

"Nggak mau. Lagian, ujan di Jakarta kan suka lama!"

"Telpon gue buat jemput elu kan bisa!"

"Kan rencananya aku mau bikin kejutan buat kamu!"

Diam. Kau terdiam. Tak tahu lagi kata apa yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Terserah deh!" katamu kesal.

Sesaat hening diantara kalian berdua. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari kasurmu dan…

"Ma-mau ngapain lu?"

Dia mendekatimu. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhmu. Bibir kalian bertemu, saling mencicipi rasa masing-masing. Bibir kalian berpagutan, seakan takkan lepas.

Lama kalian berciuman, akhirnya dia melepaskan dirinya, menjauhi dirimu. Dia membisikkan lembut kata-kata di telingamu, "Ik hou van jou, Nesia-chan…"

Kau memeluknya dan balas perkataannya dengan, "Aku juga, Nethere."

Kalau aku sakit sepeti pacarmu itu, apa kau akan melayaniku lembut seperti kau merawat dia? Penuh kasih sayang meski penuh cacian yang kau keluarkan dari bibirmu itu? Setitik ciuman cepat sembuh? Bisikan cinta yang menggoda?

Huh. Hanya ada di mimpimu saja, Malaysia.

.

.

Kupikir Tuhan kejam. Kejam karena memberiku takdir seperti ini. Menjadi personifikasi Malaysia. Menjadi adik seorang personifikasi Indonesia. Menjadi seseorang yang dibenci kakaknya sendiri. Bahkan rakyatnya pun ikut-ikutan membenciku.

Apa? Apa salahku, Tuhan? Teganya Kau memberiku takdir seperti ini. Teganya Kau padaku, Tuhan. Kenapa tidak Kau timpakan takdir sialku ini kepada si tulip pirang sialan itu? Kenapa Kau terus-terusan memberinya kesenangan? Tidak adakah secercah kebahagiaan untukku, oh Tuhan?

Tuhan, hanya satu pintaku. Tolong kembalikan masa-masa itu. Saat aku dan dia masih kecil. Saat aku dan kakakku masih bersama. Saat aku dan kakakku tidak pernah bertengkar. Saat aku dan kakakku belum mengenal penjajahan.

Saat dia—kakakku—belum mengenal Netherlands.

.

.

Jahat.

Jahat.

Sangat jahat.

Benar-benar jahat.

Kau jahat, 'Ndon. Kau jahat.

Kau jahat karena kau penjarakan aku didalam hatimu.

Kau jahat karena kau jerat aku didalam cintamu.

Kau jahat karena kau ciptakan sejuta rasaku tentangmu.

Kau jahat karena kau tidak membalas rasa dan asaku terhadapmu.

Kau jahat karena kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku.

Namun…

…kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu barang secuil pun?

.

.

Boleh aku tanya padamu, Indon?

Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia—Netherlands—daripada aku?

Ayolah, kalian tahu kan, aku dan dia tentu saja lebih tampan aku kan?

Apa? Aku pedog? Enak saja, kenyataan tahu!

Hei, apa bagusnya seseorang yang begitu maniak dengan tulip, sampai-sampai rambutnya bergaya tulip? Tidak kreatif kan? Lebih baik aku kan, model rambutku bermacam-macam, bergaya pula. Hei kau, sekali lagi bicara seperti itu akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan ayam goreng busuk! Jangan mentang-mentang aku belum official di Hetalia kau seenaknya bilang seperti itu ya! Enak saja.

—Oke. Abaikan yang tadi—

Belum lagi gaya rambutnya yang ditiru banyak orang, dasar pasaran. Yang vampire lah, penata rambut lah, bahkan sampai petugas PLN yang entah-apa-yang-dia-lakukan-di-sekolah-penggemarku pun meniru gaya rambut tulipnya. Apa sih bagusnya? Tidak, aku tidak iri. Hanya heran kenapa Indon betah melihat gaya rambut kekasihnya yang bisa membuat anak kecil menangis karena balonnya meletus tertusuk rambutnya.

Lalu, padahal dia sudah menyiksamu selama tiga setengah abad, kenapa kau masih tahan dengannya? Aku tidak pernah menyiksamu, hanya mencari ribut denganmu, kenapa kau tidak betah bersamaku? Kenapa?

Kenapa, Indon?

Kenapa tidak kau jawab pertanyaanku?

.

.

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Semua yang kulakukan itu salah. Begini salah, begitu juga salah. Kesini salah, kesitu pun salah.

Saat aku berusaha peduli—tapi aku memang selalu peduli—padamu, kau tidak pernah menanggapiku. Tapi saat aku bergabung dengan Persekutuan Tanah Melayu, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau mulai melakukan konfrontasi denganku. Bosmu, Bung Karno, mempopulerkan kata 'Ganyang Malaysia' untuk menentang apa yang telah menjadi niatku.

Kata bosmu, aku, Singapore, Australia, dan New Zealand adalah negara yang berada dibawah kekuasaan kolonialisme dan imperialisme England. Kami membuat perjanjian, bila ada salah satu negara yang sedang kesusahan, negara yang tergabung dalam persekutuan akan membantu. Dan perjanjian itu—kata bosmu—bisa mengancam keamanan dan pertahananmu.

Awalnya aku senang, karena akhirnya kau memperhatikanku. Aku berencana akan keluar dari persekutuan itu dan tetap menjadi aku yang dulu, bukan sebagai Federasi Malaysia. Namun, setelah tahu kau memperhatikanku hanya karena hal yang sudah dikatakan bosmu, aku membatalkan niatku keluar dari persekutuan. Aku tetap berada disana, sambil berharap dalam hati kau akan datang padaku, berbicara empat mata mengenai masalah itu, memintaku keluar dari persekutuan dengan alasan yang berbeda dari bosmu. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, tidak kunjung nyata.

Kau malah makin membenciku.

Namun, untungnya saat pemerintahan Orde Lama runtuh dan berganti dengan Orde Baru, hubungan kita mulai membaik.

Meskipun tidak sebaik dulu.

.

.

Seharusnya kau tahu apa maksudku, Indon. Aku mencuri kebudayaanmu, menyiksa TKI-mu, sengketa pulau Sipadan dan Ligitan, dan lainnya, semua itu hanya semata-mata aku menginginkan perhatianmu. Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku.

Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, tidak perlu ada kata perang.

Ya, bosmu yang baru menanggapinya begitu, tapi tidak dengan kau.

Kau makin membenciku. Rakyatmu makin membenciku.

.

.

Lihat aku. Tolong lihat aku.

Pandang aku. Tolong pandang aku.

Tatap aku. Tolong tatap aku.

Bukan pandangan sebelah mata. Bukan tatapan dingin yang diselimuti hawa kebencian.

Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Indon! Aku menginginkan cintamu! Aku merindukan kasih sayangmu! Segalanya darimu hanya untukku! Bukan untuk orang lain, apalagi dia!

Aku tidak rela dia mendapatkan cintamu, kasih sayangmu, hatimu, selamanya! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan rela! Egois? Ya, aku memang egois. Aku egois karena kau. Aku egois hanya untukmu.

Kau tahu Indon, kau lebih memabukkan dibandingkan dengan ekstasi. Lebih membius daripada morfin. Kau lebih berbahaya, narkoba jenis apapun kalah bahaya denganmu.

.

.

Kasihan sekali aku. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mengenaskan sekali aku. Kisah cintaku begitu menyedihkan.

Sial sekali aku. Ditakdirkan hidup hanya untuk mengecap kesedihan, penderitaan cinta. Yang tiada akhirnya.

.

.

Mati? Ya. Lebih baik aku mati saja. Aku tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya hatiku saat melihat kau bersanding dengan dia.

Dadaku tidak perlu sesak ketika kau bergandengan tangan dengannya.

Jari-jari tanganku tidak perlu mengepal hingga darah menetes kala kau berciuman dengannya.

Mati rasa. Menyenangkan sekali ya?

Baiklah. Aku akhiri hidupku sampai disini. Kebetulan dokter memvonis hidupku tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

-darah-

.

.

Sampai jumpa di alam sana, Indonesia-ku tersayang. Dan jika kau ingin tahu alasanku kenapa aku tidak pernah memanggilmu 'kakak' adalah…

…karena aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu, dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi kakakku.

Aku hanya mau kau menjadi milikku, kita sebagai sepasang kekasih.

-gambar hati dari darah dan didalamnya ada tulisan Malaysia dan Indonesia, dari darah juga-

P.S: Bila suatu hari nanti kau membaca buku harianku ini, kuharap kau datang ke makamku. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.

Indonesia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya ketika sedang membaca buku harian adiknya. Berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya, namun gagal. Air mata Indonesia mengalir, membuat sungai di wajahnya.

"Lu kenapa nggak pernah bilang ke gue kalo lu itu sebenernya punya penyakit, 'Lon?" isaknya.

Kemudian dia bangkit, lalu keluar dari kamar almarhum adiknya. Dia menyambar handphone dan jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa, memakai jaketnya dan mengetik sms untuk kekasihnya.

Send to: Netherlands

Maaf, hari ini kita gak jadi jalan-jalan. Gue ada urusan.

:* Indonesia.

Setelah menekan tombol 'send', Indonesia mengantongi handphone-nya dan keluar rumah, tak lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dulu. Memanaskan mesin mobilnya, lalu menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi, ingin segera sampai di tempat pemakaman adiknya. Sesampainya disana, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir dan berlari menuju makam Malaysia. Tak lupa dia membeli bunga untuk ditaruh di makamnya.

Makam Malaysia terletak di ujung, dekat sebuah pohon beringin. Cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat, angin yang berhembus agak kencang, membuat suasana di sekitar makam terasa mencekam. Namun itu semua tidak membuat Indonesia takut. Malahan dia mempercepat larinya menuju makam sang adik, tak peduli bahwa dia menginjak makam orang lain.

Di otaknya saat ini, yang dia pikirkan saat ini, yang dia pusatkan saat ini, hanya satu.

Ya. Dia, adiknya. Malaysia.

.

.

Sesampainya di makam, Indonesia berjongkok dan menaruh bunga yang dibelinya tadi. Dia membersihkan makam Malaysia. Mencabuti setiap rumput yang mencoba bertahan di tanah gembur pusara Malaysia. Menyingkirkan bebatuan yang ada, dan membuangnya entah kemana, asal-asalan. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Malaysia," bisiknya lirih. Ia mengelus-elus nisan Malaysia, kemudian memeluknya. "Kenapa lu ninggalin gue? Apa selama ini gue jadi kakak yang buruk buat elo? Apa, apa selama ini gue terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Netherlands dan ngelupain elo? Nggak merhatiin elo, makanya elo ninggalin gue?" isaknya. Tangisannya makin keras. Untung saja pemakaman sedang sepi, sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar jeritan pilu seorang Indonesia. Lagipula, siapa yang mau meninggalkan selimut dan kasur yang empuk nan hangat di hari yang dingin ini?

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di pundak berhasil mengejutkan Indonesia yang sedang kalap. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Ma-Malon?" pekiknya tertahan. Orang yang dipanggil Malon—Malaysia—mengangguk.

"Heh, dateng juga lo kesini. Gue kira elo beneran ngelupain adek sendiri gegara sibuk pacaran sama seseorang berambut tulip, 'Ndon!" kata Malaysia sarkastik. Indonesia menunduk.

"M-maafin gue, 'Lon. Gue terlalu sibuk ama urusan gue sendiri, sampe nggak merhatiin elo…" gumamnya lirih. Air matanya masih mengalir, bahkan makin deras.

Malaysia memeluk kakaknya dan membelai lembut wajahnya, menghapus air matanya, "Udahlah, semua itu udah berlalu. Jangan nangis lagi ya? Nanti gue nggak bisa tidur dengan tenang di alam sana kalo lo nangis mulu."

"Ta-tapi ini semua kan salah gue, 'Lon!" Indonesia bersikeras. Malaysia menghela nafas. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Coba gue tau dari dulu kalo lo kena leukimia, coba gue nggak ninggalin elo di rumah sendirian, coba kalo gue nggak sibuk sama Nethere, lo pasti masih ada disini, 'Lon! Lo pasti masih sama gue, lo pasti masih ejek-ejekkan ama gue, lo pasti—"

Racauan Indonesia terhenti ketika adiknya mencium bibirnya. Memang Malaysia sudah tiada, namun entah kenapa ciuman itu seperti nyata bagi Indonesia. Ciumannya terasa hangat, lembut, namun ada rasa kesedihan. Cemburu. Amarah. Dan juga rasa ingin memiliki. Seutuhnya.

Lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan bibir mereka. Wajah Indonesia tersipu malu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa lo cium kakak lo?" tanya Indonesia.

"Karena gue cinta sama lo. Bukan sebagai adik-kakak, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih," jawab Malaysia, "bukannya lo udah baca buku harian gue?" tambahnya.

Indonesia terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia selama ini dilanda dilema. Dia memang menjalin hubungan dengan Netherlands, tetapi dia juga menaruh rasa kepada adiknya. Rasa yang tidak biasa. Rasa yang terlarang, yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia rasakan sebagai seorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan adiknya. (Tunggu, rasanya kepada Netherlands seharusnya terlarang juga kan? Ah, peduli amat.)

"Indon, kok diem?" tegur Malaysia. Indonesia tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Gu-gue…" katanya terbata. Masih menimbang-nimbang pilihannya.

"Ayolah. Jawab aja. Gue nggak bakal marah kok."

"…"

"'Ndon."

"Iya! Iya! Gue ngaku kalo selama ini gue dilema! Gue suka sama Nethere, tapi gue juga suka sama lo, Malon! Puas lo, puas?" teriak Indonesia. Dia mencengkram helaian hitam kelamnya frustasi.

Malaysia membelalak. 'Dia… ngembaliin perasaan gue?'

"Kalo gitu… mau nggak lo ikut gue?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Ke alam sana?"

Indonesia terdiam. Lagi.

"Elo kan udah lama barengan ama dia. Seenggaknya elo juga kasih waktu dong, buat gue. Elo cinta juga sama gue kan?"

"Tapi nanti Nethere-nya gimana? Gu-gue nggak tau…"

"Indon… mau ya?"

Permintaan Malaysia membuat Indonesia bimbang. Dia belum mau mati, tapi dia sangat ingin bersama adiknya saat ini. Lama dia berpikir, dan akhirnya dia membuat satu keputusan.

"Malon. Maaf, gue nggak bisa nyusul elo kesana sekarang. Gue… belom bisa ninggalin Netherlands. Gue… ah, gini aja, tiap hari lo dateng aja ke rumah gue. Dengan begitu, lo masih bisa ketemu gue kan? Masih bisa bareng gue kan?" katanya tergagap.

Malaysia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan kakaknya, namun karena dia masih ingin bisa bersama kakaknya, Malaysia akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

"Oke, kalo itu emang keputusan lo. Gue bakal dateng ke rumah. Tiap hari." Katanya tersenyum pahit.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Datanglah. Setiap hari. Pintu rumah gue selalu terbuka buat elo."

"Gue pamit dulu kalo begitu. Bye-bye, Indon. Sampai ketemu lagi."

"Bye, Malon. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Sebelum pergi, Malaysia mengecup bibir Indonesia sekilas, lalu menghilang bersama hembusan angin. Indonesia melambaikan tangannya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari pemakaman.

Ah, bahkan sampai mati pun, aku masih tidak bisa memiliki dia seutuhnya…

.

.

"Sejak dulu, beginilah Cinta. Deritanya tiada pernah berakhir."

(Ti Pat Kay)

.

.

The End

.

.

Gaje ya? gaje ya? lebay ya? aduh, saya emang nggak jago bikin yang romens gini! DX yang ada hasilnya malah nggak karuan! Oh mai Zahrin, headbang ah! *headbang*

Oiya, pedog itu artinya ke-PD-an a.k.a ke-GEER-an. Kata ini lagi jadi TT di kelas saya. Aneh? Aaw, acih! XDD #suteresu #puraku

Dan soal Persekutuan Tanah Melayu itu emang beneran ada, sobat-sobit. Nggak percaya? Silakan cari di nona Wikipedia atau beli aja bukunya. Saya sih minjem ke… *lirik tetangga* *death glare* gitu deh! XP #dasargakmodal #dor nggak spesifik ya, penjelasannya? Ya maaf, deh. *kluk*

Okeh, karena saya lagi nggak minat ngemeng dan pengen lanjutin headbang, dipersilahkan para pembaca memberikan kritik dan saran serta pujian—abaikan yang ini—supaya saya bisa bikin fict yang lebih baik lagi.

Would you mind to review this (weirdos) fict?

Sankyuu for reading.

Salam NAZI,

.

.

Hitlericious, offu.


End file.
